Something Familiar
by writergirl94
Summary: Onshot. Complete. Its three in the morning and Elena collects her thoughts as Damon and Stefan sleep soundly. While the rest of her world is asleep Elena tries to find comfort to sleep. Slight Delena. takes place after S2 finale


**Something Familiar**

**A/N: Written randomly in the middle of the night. Onshot. Complete, no im not going to continue. READ AND REVIEW. **

The boarding house was peaceful at three in the morning. Elena liked it that way. She had Stefan with his arm wrapped around her sleeping soundly. She assumed Damon was asleep too, completely harmless beneath the sheets.

She wasn't tired. Elena was comforted of the fact that Jeremy wasn't alone back at the house, that Alaric had made his stay on the couch permanent. Both Gilbert children offered Jenna's room to him but he wouldn't except he simply stated he'd buy an air mattress in a few weeks.

Her mind was wild with painful thoughts that she pushed away. Sleep just wasn't an option. She could get up and walk around couldn't she? Yes because it's her house. Though the contract no longer works because she died her signature is still written on the paper.

xoxo

Elena slowly lifts herself out of Stefan's arms. Stefan reacts like a normal boy and rolls over, she smiles. Elena creeps out of bed and descends into the dark hallway. Damon's door is open.

She see's him with his eyes shut, lamp still on, a book laying limp between his thumb and pointer finger. There's no need to wake him and so she continues through the house.

Elena enjoys the thought of the brothers in a state of sleep because to her they seem human like that. She enjoys the fact Jeremy is home safe. She enjoys the fact that her friends are home asleep to, safe from harm.

Elena retreats downstairs. She's back to square one, in the den. The fireplace is no longer flickering and Elena quickly turns on the light switch. She looks over across the room towards the bookshelf. Elena ponders for a moment, knowing she never took the time to actually look at it. She heads towards it.

Along the binds of each book were imprinted the titles. Elena skims the rows with her fingertips and suddenly a familiar name catches her eye.

Treasure Island

A book she has forgotten about, a book that played a huge role in her child hood. Her father would read to her and Jeremy the book. Days after finishing the Gilbert children would beg for him to read it again. It was a story he told with so much enthusiasm it was so magical to them.

Elena takes the book and heads to the couch. She takes a blanket laying on the armrest and wraps it around her. She props herself comfortably and opens the book. As she begins reading she hears her father's voice. Clear as day, repeating each word. Tears stream down her cheeks and she lets them flow freely.

Elena continues on her magical journey until her father's voice soothes her enough to the point of sleep. She dreamed of pirates her aunt Jenna, her mom and dad. No fire, no vampires, no cars under water, just normal.

Xoxo

Elena awakes the next morning to the sound of the radio on the other side of the house. She sits upright, heavily confused of her whereabouts. Once the previous events crammed into her mind she relaxed. 'Treasure Island' was on the floor. She scooped it up and stood. An aroma of bacon and eggs filled her nostrils and she headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Princess."

The magic was over. "Hey Damon." Elena replies, smiling.

"What did you do sleep walk?" Damon chuckles.

"Something like that. Wheres Stefan?"

"We are fresh out of bunny blood apparently and so he went to, um-well he went out for breakfast." Damon turns around then, holding out a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. He hands her the plate.

"Drinks in the fridge." He says.

Elena nods and walks over to the refrigerator and grabs the juice.

As Elena stabs her fork into her eggs Damon sets his plate across from her's.

"Hey Damon?"

"Mhm?" Damon replies as he chews on a piece of bacon.

"Could I have the Treasure Island book?"

"The one in the den? Sure. Any reason why?" He asks, taking a sip of his B positive mug.

"Just something familiar."


End file.
